


Cake and cuddles

by Princess_Unikitty



Category: Lego Ninjago
Genre: Fluff, M/M, One Shot, jay and Cole are so soft I love them, jay can't cook but that's okay cause I can't either, really short but fluffy, this is just a self indulgent mess
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-10
Updated: 2020-04-10
Packaged: 2021-02-23 03:03:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 531
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23571376
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Princess_Unikitty/pseuds/Princess_Unikitty
Summary: Jay wants to make Cole a cake, but it turns out terrible.  Cole is a good boyfriend and just wants to be soft with Jay.
Relationships: Bruiseshipping - Relationship, Cole/Jay Walker
Comments: 2
Kudos: 32





	Cake and cuddles

**Author's Note:**

> this is so trash but I really wanted to write a fic for Jay/Cole so here we are!
> 
> EDIT: so I wrote this when I was just getting into ninjago again and apparently mixed up zane and Cole's cooking abilities lmao so just pretend this is an au where Cole can actually cook.

Jay thought he was a decent cook. Not as good as his boyfriend, of course, but not terrible either. Usually the cooking was left to Cole, who enjoyed it and was incredible at whipping up meals. Today however, Cole was working late and Jay wanted to surprise him when he came home.

Humming to himself, Jay mixed the ingredients for chocolate cake. Cole would be delighted to come back and find his favourite meal waiting for him! The cake batter didn’t quite look the same as when Cole usually made it but Jay supposed that he had used a different recipe.

He pushed the cake into the oven and set a timer before settling down to wait. After a few minutes, Jay began to nod off. The sweet aroma of chocolate filled the house as his eyes fluttered shut.

The pleasant smell soon changed to smoke. Jay sat up in alarm, realizing he had been asleep for too long. Checking the timer, he saw that he had never even started it.

Jay rushed to the kitchen and yanked open the oven door. More smoke billowed into the room and Jay coughed from the ashy smell. How could he have done this? Now Cole’s cake was ruined. After Jay had fanned most of the smoke out the window he stared with dismay at the burnt lump in front of him. 

“I can still fix this,” he muttered.

Jay flung open the kitchen cabinets until he found what he needed. Icing. Once the cake was spread with icing it would look better. Hopefully.

Once the icing was applied the cake did look slightly better. The smell of smoke still hung in the air but Jay had opened the windows, which would help the house to smell better. He dusted his hands and looked at the cake that he had made.

It was lumpy, but the icing helped to hide many of its imperfections. It should taste alright, Jay reasoned, as he had scraped off the charred and blackened pieces. Cole would be home soon and then they could enjoy the cake together.

Just at that moment, the door creaked open. Jay rushed to greet his boyfriend and flung his arms around his neck.

“Cole!”

“Hi Jay,” Cole’s voice was slightly muffled as it was buried in Jay’s soft hair.

Jay stepped back to get a better look at his boyfriend. “I made a surprise for you.”

Cole sniffed the air. “Does it have anything to do with that burning smell?”

“Maybe?”

Jay led Cole to the kitchen where his cake stood. “Ta-da!”

“Wow, this looks…delicious!”

Cole poked at the cake before tasting a sample. His face contorted and he tried to suppress a gag. 

“That bad huh?” laughed Jay. “I promise I didn’t do it on purpose, I just forgot the timer.”

Cole wrapped him in a hug, planting a kiss on his forehead. “Don’t worry Jay; I love it. But maybe we can just order something to eat instead.”

Jay smiled against Cole’s soft chest. “That does sound nice. We could watch some Netflix and cuddle while eating.”

“Great plan.”

They ended up ordering pizza, the cake forgotten in the trash.

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading! :)


End file.
